The Story of Darcy & Loki
by ANM79
Summary: I love the story bet.Darcy and loki, this is going to be about how they first met, how darcy feels in Asgard and ect ect. I have a lot of ideas of where this story can go. so go easy on me. Sorry if there is any grammar errors, And my story is going to be based on both of the movies mixed in with my imagination. I have lots more ideas coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

London, England

Darcy is back from her last class of the summer, finally finished at imperial college in London for engineering. I can't believe school is over", says Darcy. "I'm so over college and I finally have my own degree to hang alongside Jane's, I mean not as much as hers but hey I got to start somewhere right?" As she walks into the apartment she sees Erik sitting at the breakfast table eating her chips. "Hey Darcy, have you heard anything from Jane she has been gone for three months already, I don't know if I'm supposed to be worried or happy" says Erik. "You worry way to much Erik, she and Thor are probably making little Thor & Jane babies all over the palace" laughs Darcy as she grabs the chips out of Erik's hand and sits on the breakfast table. "so how was your day Darcy says Erik" it was cool, you no just last minute things i had to do at school you no, nothing to big" what did you do all day Erik, sit in your underwear and watch TV and eat my chips all day long says Darcy as she puts the rest of chips in the cupboards. "Of course I did" says Erik. Now I'm going to go in the lab and pretend to do some work but really, I'm going to mix some stuff together and try not to blow up the apartment says Erik. Well good luck with that says Darcy as she makes her way up the steps to her bedroom. I'm going to go take a long nap well into tomorrow, goodnight. "Night!" Erik yells, from the lab.

As Darcy enters the room she can't believe that she's finally finished with college after all this time. After everything that happened in New York two years ago everything was put on pause. Helping Erik deal with his depression and just crazy Erik problems and helping Jane get over her depression with Thor leaving and then Thor coming back and whisking her off to Asgard every second she really didn't have much time for herself, in-between basically being the mother for both of them, but that's what friends do. "ugh! I really have to clean this room, I can't believe there's all this junk on the floor" says Darcy as she stripes off all her clothes an pulls on her black Bruce spring stein T-shirt and finally gets into bed. As she lays there she has dreams of what Asgard looks like and if it's all that Jane says it is.

Darcy opens her groggy eyes and groans at the sight of the sun beaming through her curtains, she holds her vintage alarm clock to her face saying 2pm. I can't believe I slept that long, but hell, I deserved it" says Darcy. Darcy rolls all over the bed feeling the comfort of her own sheets and the softness of her mattress and finally snoozing for another 30 minutes. After finally feeling like she can't sleep anymore Darcy sits up on her bed and opens her eyes. As she looks around her room, it looks spotless which only can mean one thing… Jane is back. Jane is like the big sister that Darcy has ever had, after her parents died and being an only child, Jane and Erik are her family now, she leans on Jane for many things and Jane returns the favor as well. As Jane begins to progress with Thor, Darcy couldn't be happier that Jane is finally happy again and that Thor is actually back, so it's going to be like old times again.

Darcy pulls her sky blue boxers on and bolts down the steps taking them two by two and slams right into Thor's back. "Hey big guy" says Darcy as she slaps him on the back. Thor lifts Darcy up into a painful hug. As Darcy tries to breath she says "you have really got to learn to be gentler big guy." Thor laughs his loud usual laugh that makes everyone in the room laugh as well. "Where's Jane?" says Darcy. Oh she's in the lab with Erik Thor says" Darcy runs into the lab and spots Jane right away in her pale pink, floor length one shoulder as asguardian gown. "Well Well look what the cat dug up" says Darcy. Jane then come's running toward Darcy lifting her up with a huge hug. Darcy says well it's nice to see your alive and well too Jane. Jane then laughs saying" oh how I missed your sarcastic sassy self, how are you, and congrats on finishing school I have two surprises for you that I know you will love, come upstairs with me. "Oh I can't wait to hear this I'm quivering with excitement" says Darcy.

Jane sits on Darcy's bed full of excitement and nervousness. Darcy says "will spill the juice already come on don't make me wait" "okay okay" says Jane. "Well….." says Jane. I swear I'm going to hurt you Jane, what is up with you, tell me this instant" says Darcy. And Jane blurts out "Thor proposed to me, and I said yes, and were getting married in 3 days in Asgard?!" "O" says Darcy. "O is all you have to say" says Jane. Well I mean this is a shock I mean I thought you were going to tell me your pregnant or something not getting married, I can't believe this right now I'm so happy for you Jane finally you're getting you happily ever after, just to think 6 months ago I was pulling you out of your depression slump and now you're getting married…and in ASGARD OH MY GOSH I'm so proud of you janieeeeee" says Darcy. Jane jumps up from the bed and gives Darcy a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy that your happy for me I've miss you beyond relief Darcy" says Jane. Me too says Darcy as she buries her head into Jane's shoulder trying not to cry for the thought of losing her best friend, her only friend, her only family. "So let's get you packed" says Jane. "Packed! Where am I going" says Darcy. 'Well you are my maid of honor so you have to be present at the ceremony Darcy." says Jane. "Wait I'm going to Asgard. Really IM GOING!" says Darcy. "Yes of course you're coming" says Jane. "But I thought the king was very strict on the no midguardians in Asgard rule" says Darcy. "Well Thor spoke with him, and seeing that you and Erik are the only family that i have he has allowed both of you to stay 2 weeks in Asgard, so think of it as a vacation, even thou Erik isn't coming" says Jane. "Why isn't Erik coming" says Darcy. " he is still uncomfortable about loki, even though Thor has assured him that loki is under lock and key in the dungeon and there is no way he can escape Erik still doesn't want to risk it" says Jane. "I understand" says Darcy, he has come such a long way after everything that has happened and I would hate to see him so depressed and crazed again. "Yea, me too" says Jane. "So what do asguardians wear" says Darcy. "exactly what I'm wearing, they wear lots of dresses but don't worry about that I've had a whole closet designed for you, because if it was up to you to pack I no all you would pack are jeans and riding boots." says Jane. Darcy laughs and says "O you know me too too well Jane, but I'm going to pack the necessities and such and then I'll be back downstairs in twenty minutes." "Hurry up" says Jane Heimdall opens the bifrost at 6pm sharp. "Okay okay" says Darcy as she jumps in the shower.

Darcy takes a quick ten minutes shower. As she returns to her room she packs her duffle bag with undergarments and such, her makeup bag, two heels and two pairs of flats. As Darcy zips her duffle bag she begins to figure out what to do with her luscious long hair. Over the past two years it has grown down the middle of her back only a few inches from her butt. She decides to give it a few quick curls. She turns an looks at the clock and realizes it is now 5pm, she rushes and puts on her white button down and a pair of black jeggings and her riding boots. She puts on her contacts and puts her glasses in her book bag along with her camera and journals. She runs across the hall to the bathroom with her makeup bag and attempts to put on some mascara almost poking herself in the eye.. twice!, and finally gives up and adds some lip gloss. She stares at herself in the mirror wondering how she can compare to these asguardian woman. I have big brown eyes with small bags underneath from wearing glasses for many years, with too long eyelashes, a nose that is too small and lips that are slightly too full an are as red as cherries, breasts that cause too much unwanted attention, arms that are too skinny and small hips, I swear I'm just hopeless, will I ever find the one. She grabs her bags and heads down the steps yelling "is everyone ready."

She gives Erik and long hug. I will take lots of pictures, don't worry it will be like you are right there with us, well until the camera dies." Erik laughs saying "I no that you will keep an eye on Jane for me so I'm not worried at all, you try not to drink too much and be careful' Erik gives Jane and Thor both hugs and they leave the apartment heading for the parking lot. As they stand there Thor yells to the sky "Heimdall open the bifrost." Not only a second later there's a bright light coming down from the sky touching the ground. Jane grabs my hand and says "hold on to me" and I do so with much terror in my veins.

All I can see is rainbow colors. No sky just bight vibrant colors. The reds are overlapping the blues, the greens are mixed in between the yellow, and I have never seen anything more beautiful. I look beyond the colors I can see all the planets just zipping past and the other realms and each of them looking completely different. As I look over to Jane and Thor they are so relaxed, while Thor has my book bag slinked over his shoulder and in the same arm holds my duffle bag, it sure looks weird on him. I can feel the bifrost slowing down and then it stops. I feel like my eyes are burning trying to adjust to this new light, as I blink my eyes for what seem for a minute way to long it adjust to a gold colored room. It was quite fancy with a gold clock and a gold circle around it with a huge guy standing in-front with a gold warrior uniform on complete with gold horns on his forehead and gold armor on his arms. He says "welcome to Asgard Darcy I am Heimdall guardian of Asgard. "Hello" says Darcy. Wow I can believe how tall he is and all that armor, I'm starting to wonder if that's an everyday dress code around here. Jane and Thor direct me to walk with them. I say my goodbyes to Heimdall and follow suit. As we walk on what feels like a marble floor but looks like a mirrored gold glass I can now see the city of Asgard. All of the gold utopia and right in front of us in the palace. It's huge, all gold and it looks like something out of a movie. At the palace gates I am greeting by a blonde woman who is gorgeous. Her skin is flawless and her hair is swept up into lovely braids. She is effortlessly wearing a teal dress with hints of gold around her waist and gold armor on her arms and wrist with a sliver cape that is attached to her dress and flows beautifully behind her. She greets Thor and Jane with a kiss and turns to me and says "Hello Darcy I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard I am so happy to finally meet you". "Hello queen frigga, I am Darcy of 998 oxford street London, England."


	2. Loki's Room Chapter 2

"I'm Happy to have finally been able to meet the brilliant Darcy" says Frigga. "Your home is quite exquisite, I am happy that you and your husband allowed me to come, being midguardian and all." Says Darcy. "Your most welcome Darcy, I would show you around the palace but I have so much unfinished business to do with the wedding but I want to give you this, it is a traveling ring, you must wear it at all times, when you want to go somewhere all you need to do is slightly touch the emerald while thinking of the place you wish to go and it will take you there, Now come this way let me show you to your chambers" says frigga. I walked closely behind her walking past many brown stone doors until we reached the last door of the corridor, we stopped in front of the door and frigga turns swiftly around saying "I know what my son did to your world it was a huge devastation and I don't expect you to forgive him so easily but for now the only room we have left is Loki's room, Everyone else in the wedding party has been here for the past 3 days and we are all out of space when everyone leaves in the next three days I will be most obliged to relocate you to one of the other rooms, if you are uncomfortable I can find you a room in the village close by the palace." Frigga I have already forgiven Loki and have looked past the devastation he has caused, it has been two years already, so no, I don't have a problem staying here." Says Darcy. Darcy you are just as I, Imagined you to be, Jane has had a few pieces of clothing already set for you they are in the closet and anything else you need you can use your ring to find me, I Have to get going, enjoy yourself, have a walk around the palace.

As I watch Frigga walk out of the room I take the same steps as she did and close the giant brown stoned door. I Place my back against the cold door while taking a look around the room, it is different from what I thought it would be, the room is quite dark, and if I didn't know better I would assume the walls were black. The room is lite brightly with several standing lamps an small lamps on the wall, there is a small L-shaped couch with small dark green pillows in the middle of the room, the bed is quite large I assume it's a king size bed, it has a canopy at the top with black and white sheer drapes with an embroidery I have never seen before, next to the bed are two small nightstands with small circle lights on them that looks like orbs, when I walk next to them they light up and when I back away from them they shut off, the wall that the bed braces on is a large rectangular window that stretches from each end of the wall with a view that will take your breath away. As I look out the window there's an aqueduct, it had water running through the entire realm, mountains hover over the back end of the realm with snow on their peaks, ships with big sales line and fill the bay of asgard with the rainbow bridge being the highlight, right in the middle of the water, There are many tall building with villages in between them, it is truly a great sight to see, the sun is high in the sky and shinning bright, it feels like It would be at least 4 in the afternoon if I were at home, I vaguely wonder what Erik is doing." Darcy sighs wishing he was here but gladly understood his hesitance. I close the window and walk towards the middle of the room resting my hands on the couch and looking left and right puzzled at the two dark doorways in the room, I went toward the one on the left as soon as I walked in the lights came on and to my surprise the small room is lined with book shelves that reach to the ceiling. Each shelf is filled, I browse the shelf's barely reading the spine of each book, It varies from Norse religion to magic books, In a small corner there's a black desk with a small desk lamp, some empty books and pens, For some reason I felt like I was invading his privacy, I walked to the other doorway and just like the study the lights came on automatically and here lies huge closets with shelves and hanging rods filled with clothes on the right and left sides, on what I can tell is my side are filled with colorful dresses, I am so disgusted with Jane right now , what would make her think I would wear these things, But what is even more intriguing are the clothes on the right side of the closet, there were white shirts of all kinds of material some thick and some thin, they were pants and also all types of armor, I touched the armor and even by touch I can tell it's really heavy and again I felt the feeling of evading his privacy, at the end of the closet there's a black door that leads to the bathroom, the floor looks like white marble, it has a gold tub and a white standing shower that doesn't have curtains or glass around it, the sink is also the same color as the floor and the mirror is very grand, I must say that these royals are living the life. I was startled by a knock on the door, I ran out of the closet to open the door and there stood Jane. "I am so so sorry Darcy about the room arrangement, I didn't know that we ran out of rooms, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, a soon as I heard I came right..." and Darcy immediately yelled "stop it Jane!" right in the middle of Jane's rambling apologies. Darcy says "I understand Jane, no it doesn't creep me out, I'm okay and please don't tell me I have to wear those dress". Jane takes a minute to look over Darcy making sure she is really okay and after about a minute or so Jane smiled and says "yes it is appropriate attire to wear those every day that you are here Darcy, so NO PANTS! I made special care to have enough made for the weeks that you are going to be here." "OH My God Jane are you serious right now I can't believe you." Jane looks at Darcy with a stern eye and immediately Darcy knows what that look means. Darcy says "okay, okay I will not complain about it." "You don't have the corset everyday but on the day of the wedding you do have to wear it, it's apart of the formal attire as well as to dinners "says Jane. "So how's the wedding planning going is there something I'm supposed to be doing" says Darcy. "OH no Darcy, the queen has taken care of everything I don't even know what my own dress looks like and you will also be getting a new dress for the wedding as well, I still can't believe I'm getting married in three days" says Jane, "jumping up and down like a little kid and then plops down on the couch in wedding bliss. Then Jane says "and by the way you should be getting ready for dinner." "Dinner!" Darcy yells in surprise. She turned to look out the window and realized that he sun was coming down. I went over to the closet and said to Jane "which one should I wear?'' Holding the green and pink dresses up against my body, Jane gives a weary look and says "um the green one." I take off my white button down and jeans and fold them up and put them in one of the empty drawers, I change my bra to a strapless one, I slip the dress over me, the material is unlike anything I have ever owned, it was very fragile and felt as soft and silky, which no doubt I'm sure the material was just that, the material felt amazing on my skin, the dress has one shoulder and gold and white beads all over the top half of the dress and the bottom half hovers lovely over my curves and flows straight down to the floor with a small trail behind it. " and look how hot you look Darcy you will have all the asguardian men hanging on your every word tonight, and you see how long this dress is you can actually wear your flats instead of heels" says Jane. "Of course I'm going to wear my flats, you can make me dress up like this every day but I am not going to wear heels, that is where I cross the line missy." And they both laugh. Jane says "let me see what I can do with this hair, here sit down on this chair." Here lies a small vanity that I didn't even notice that was next to my closet. Jane plaits my hair into two fishtail braids and circles them around into a bun and fastens them in place with gold pins. "There you go, now everyone will be able to see your beautiful face." Says Jane. Thank you Jane I love it. "Well, I have to go and get ready, so dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, I'll see you there." Darcy looks at herself in the mirror and can believe she's here in Asgard, even though she looks beautiful she doesn't seem to quite believe that she is as beautiful as the asguardian woman, she puts on a little pink lipstick and rubs her lips together. She stands up and walks towards Loki's side of the closet and while thinking about what he now looks like, she is unaware that she rubbing her hands and the ring.

Suddenly she is in a dark hallway, she walks slowly past each lit torch, She makes a left turn and she then sees glass rectangular cages line the corridor on both left and right sides and small bits of furniture in each, As she walks slowly down passing each empty cells she hears someone talking so she ducks behind a small wall, she strains her eyes to the last cell to see queen frigga talking to someone, minutes later she disappears and there sits Loki on the floor. Darcy couldn't believe her eyes, that, that is Loki sitting on the floor; he looks so pale his jet black hair in a messy state, his white shirt ripped with dirt on the bottom, his trousers ripped at the knee and with a book in his hand, I suddenly felt sorry for him. He suddenly looks up, as if I was speaking my thoughts out loud and says "who is there." I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't hear my voice, all I could do was stare. He then yells "who is there." I was suddenly enraged at the thought of him even yelling at me. I slowly walk over to his cell wishing that I could just walk back the way I came, out of there, out of the sight of him and forget I even thought of him in the closet, an never look at that side of the closet again, but it was way past that now, my feet had a mind of its own and it was curious and it was pissed off, I stopped in front of his cell, and all I can do is stare. He looks at me up and down with his head tilted to the side, wondering I assume. I tried to open my mouth to speak but it wouldn't obey my orders. He they says "who are you, are you asguardian." I then replied saying "I'm Darcy, and no I am midguardian." "Hm, that's surprising, so you must be the friend of the mortal Jane." "Yes I am, and you must Loki.. The murderer, the monster, the killer the asshole that doesn't have any regard for anyone but himself." "Well now that you put it that way, I guess I am him, well I was him but I've changed." "You don't just change overnight Loki, you killed thousands of midguardian people, people that will never been seen again, people that have left children behind, husband and wives behind, family and friends behind, you leave terror everywhere you are and your telling me that you have changed, I have a hard time believing that." "I'm sorry" says Loki. "Sorry doesn't cut it for me Loki, you'll have to do more than that, and my people deserve more." If there's one thing that I have learned being in here Ms. Darcy is that I am sorry, I am sorry for all the people that I have killed, I was going through a rough time and I didn't mean to kill those people, I will not deny what I did but I do regret it, I was in a bad place then and to be in here for two years has taught me a valuable lesson and I hope that one day I can repay your realm with my apology and gratitude." Darcy didn't know what to think of this apology. When she touched her ring, Loki yelled "wait." But Darcy didn't, she just thought of Jane.

She walked into the Grand dining room and Jane motioned for her to sit next to her and Thor. Darcy sat down and turned to her right and said hello to sif. Sif began talking to her but Darcy's mind was elsewhere all she can do was think about Loki, but had to remind her self not to touch the ring while thinking of him. She then flat out asked Sif "Did you torture Loki" Sif looks at Darcy in surprise but then says "yes we did, but we didn't physically torture him, you can't torture someone who is physically incapable of that type of punishment, we tortured his brain, we took away his magic and electrocuted his mind which in turn left him powerless and weak." "Why do you ask" says Sif. Well I was just curious, is all" says Darcy. You don't have to worry about him says Sif "he cannot hurt your people anymore." I try to take my mind off of him looking around the table at the royals from the other nine realms as well as other guests; I keep small conversations with people closest to me at the table and pretend to eat my food but just carefully picking at it and taking small bites. Jane asks" are you okay Darcy, you have barely touched your food." I'm okay Jane just a little nervous." "Don't worry about anything; you have nothing to be nervous about." Says Jane. As the dinner goes on for what seems like hours it's finally over. I make it my duty to greet everyone and say my goodnights to everyone there who are extremely too eager to speak with me and it makes me uncomfortable. I felt a tap on my shoulder, as I turned around and saw a blonde girl maybe around the age as me but her Asian features made me think that she may be midguardian. "Hello my name is Queen Sky, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am from Vanaheim and was also a midguardian." I couldn't believe my ears as to what she just told me. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Darcy." "Oh I know who you are Darcy, I would love to sit and talk with you sometime, maybe tomorrow?" "Sure, I'm looking forward to it, goodnight." Says Darcy. Jane and I walk out of the dining hall and walk towards the steps where we can see someone people gathering. "So what do you think of Sky." Says Jane. "I am unsure, but at least, you have someone to relate to." Says Darcy. "I guess you're right." Says Jane. Thor then calls Jane over. "Well I'm going to bed Darcy but feel free to walk around for a while, goodnight" She kisses Darcy on the cheek and skips on towards Thor. Darcy touches her ring and thinks of Loki's room. 

She finds her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light, and then she hears his voice. "I see you have come back again, you haven't finished bashing me?" says loki.


End file.
